In a case where mobile communication terminals such as a portable telephone and a data communication terminal are developed, there is a need to test whether or not these mobile communication terminals perform communication normally. For this reason, a mobile communication terminal that is a testing target is connected to a test apparatus that operates as a pseudo-base station that has a functional resemblance to an actual base station, and communication is performed between the test apparatus and the mobile communication terminal. Thus, testing is performed for checking contents of the communication.
Furthermore, in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) in which wireless communication standards are created, among standards for Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A), a carrier aggregation technology is introduced. This carrier aggregation achieves an improvement in transfer speed by performing communication using multiple LTE carriers at the same time.
A test apparatus that is capable of performing carrier aggregation testing is disclosed in Patent Document 1.